1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic control of trains, and in particular to positive train control systems and methodologies that provide enhanced safety by controlling the braking of a train including generating braking signals or requests that are provided to a train engineer and/or that automatically cause a brake application to occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive train control (PTC) refers to various technologies that are used to monitor and control the movements of trains, such as passenger and freight trains, to provide increased safety. In PTC systems, the train receives information about its location, including maximum speed limits and where it is allowed to safely travel. Equipment on-board the train then enforces these limits to prevent unsafe movement. In one aspect, PTC systems employ sophisticated braking algorithms designed to review speeds, track conditions, and vehicle locations and automatically slow a train or bring a train to a safe stop (by alerting the crew and/or automatically causing an emergency stop of the train) if the train encounters a condition that could lead to an accident (such as the engineer not paying attention to a signal or a switch not being fully engaged). A typical PTC system consists of equipment provided on the train, equipment provided in a centralized control center, equipment provided on the rail wayside, and a wireless communication system that allows for wireless communications between the elements just identified.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/703,959, entitled “System and Method for Controlling Braking of a Train” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention (hereinafter “the '959 application”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an algorithm for controlling the braking of a train that is based on three particular braking parameters that are unique to a train and its particular train consist. Those three parameters are propagation delay time (Td), brake build-up time (T), and maximum brake rate (αmax). Brake propagation delay time (Td) as used herein is the time duration between a brake application request by the on-board computer of the train and the time that the braking effort begins, brake build-up time (T) as used herein is the time duration between braking effort initiation and the achievement of the full braking effort, and maximum brake rate (αmax) as used herein is the constant brake rate achieved during steady-state braking. In one embodiment, the '959 application provides a method of controlling the braking of a train that is implemented in a train-borne component of a positive train control system that includes the on-board computer of the train. The method, as implemented, includes obtaining in the on-board computer a brake propagation delay time (Td), a brake build-up time (T), and a maximum brake rate (αmax) for the train, and controlling the braking of the train in the on-board computer by generating one or more braking profiles for the train using the Td, T and αmax values, which braking profiles may then be displayed to the driver of the train for controlling the train. The '959 application also, in another embodiment, provides a method of determining the above described three braking parameters based on certain known train consist parameters for the train, including the length (L) of the train consist, the ratio (w) of the weight (W) of the train consist to the total number (V) of brake valves in the train consist excluding any brake valves on any locomotives in the train consist, the total number (N) of cars in the train consist excluding any locomotives, and the number (ni) of each type of car in the train consist excluding any locomotives. In this embodiment, brake propagation delay time (Td) for the train is based on L, N and ni brake build-up time (T) for the train is based on L, N and ni, and maximum brake rate (αmax) for the train is based on L, N, ni and w.
While the above described methodologies have proven to be effective, there is still room for improvement in connection therewith. In particular, the braking performance of a train obtained by using the above described three braking parameters computed from the known consist parameters does not account for random variations in certain train characteristics such as, without limitation, presence of empty/load sensors, percent operable brakes, types of brake valves, brake cylinder piston stroke length, brake pipe length and pressure, and braking force per shoe, among others. The braking performance also does not account for factors such as location of locomotives in the consist and use of distributed power, changes in the weight of the locomotives, errors in individual car counts and loads, differences in actual track grade versus grade data stored in the on-board computer, error in measured train speed, and changes in ambient temperature and pressure. It would thus be advantageous to be able to effectively adjust the brake propagation delay time (Td), brake build-up time (T) and maximum brake rate (αmax) braking parameters to account for random variation in various train consist parameters and other factors listed above, among others, in order to ensure safe braking performance of the train while also improving it operational efficiency.